The Unified Kingdom of Valentia
The Unified Kingdom of Valentia is a custom civilization made by Lord of Admirals & Kobazco. Does not require Gods & Kings or Brave New World Has a separate Vox Populi'' version. ''Steam Workshop Page Overview Zofia The southern nation of Valentia, Zofia was founded by the Earth Mother Mila. Zofia is known to be a peaceful nation blessed by the bounty of Mila. Its people are often overindulged with the luxuries the Earth Mother provides them, causing some to become slothful and rely heavily on her bounties to live. Valentia Originally co-ruled by the sibling gods Mila and Duma, over three thousand years early in Valentia's history, they came into a violent dispute over their ideologies, with Duma believing mankind should strive for power and Mila believing that mankind should be led towards peace and pleasure. This dispute eventually led to a pact that divided the continent between them: The lands of the north were to be ruled by Duma and the lands to the south would be ruled by Mila. This would be registered as a Divine Accord. For the next two thousand years, the era of gods continued with small pockets of human civilization occasionally sprouting, only to disappear due to their influence, while temples were constructed as central places of worship for them, and the faiths began to spread. As time passed, their strength began to wane, and during this period of time, a pirate nation began to emerge that posed a threat to the Valentian mainland, along with Archanea's west coast, leading Duma and Mila to resist against the foreign threat. As the fighter Rigel from Duma’s domain and the hero Zofia from Mila’s domain kept leading the charge against the pirate nation, both were bequeathed holy blood from their respective gods, with the spell Ragnarok given to Zofia and the sword Falchion given to Rigel. The latter returned to Duma Temple after the war. Eventually, two kingdoms rose from the namesake heroes: Rigel in the north and Zofia in the south. At first, the kingdoms shared a harmonious relationship, as by operating the sluice gate, each country became more fertile, with Rigel, in particular, reap the most benefits. However, the heavy involvement of the gods in the nations they came to rule led to a contrast between them. The Rigelians became a mighty empire ruled by strength but lost much kindness in exchange. The Zofians live prosperous, bountiful lives filled with pleasure but became slothful and blind to strife. Alm Born in the year 384 in the Valentian calendar and year 590 in the Archanean calendar, Alm was raised in Ram Village by his grandfather, Mycen. Alm grew up alongside a group of other Ram Village children, Gray, Tobin, Kliff, and Faye, all of whom were trained in the art of combat by Mycen. Alm also grew up with Celica, a young girl who Mycen was taking care of, whom he was particularly close to. Alm and Celica even had a similar brand on their left and right hands respectively. Their time together was cut short when Slayde, an enforcer to Desaix, wanders into Ram Village and takes interest in Celica due to the special mark on her hand. Mycen enigmatically takes Celica away for her safety, leaving Alm heartbroken. Alm vowed to Celica as she left that they will one day meet again. Dawn of Man Blessings be upon you Albein Alm Rudolf, slayer of gods and unifier of the Valentia. Your people were once divided between gods and nations. In Zofia, resources were plentiful and life simple under the protection of the goddess Mila, while in Rigel life was constant struggle under the cloud of the power-thirsty god Duma. Having started from humble beginnings in the farming village of Ram, you trained hard under the famed General Mycen and eventually struck out on your own. You aided the Deliverance in ridding your homeland of the corrupt Chancellor Desaix. You rose to leader of the Deliverance and further invaded the kingdom of Rigel, slaying Duma in order to rid Valentia of its dependence on the insane gods. You brought Zofia and Rigel together to forge a kingdom which would live in peace for centuries after your rule. Your people need you once again. You must lead them through peace and war, hardship and prosperity. Your leadership abilities will be tested by new challenges and adversaries. Can you forge a kingdom and legacy that will stand the test of time? Unique Attributes Vox Populi Strategy Music Peace - Serenity (from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia OST) War - Uprising (from Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia OST) Dawn of Man - Mod Support *Civ IV Traits in Civ V *Fire Emblem Leader Affinities *Fire Emblem True Start Location *Kiang's Fire Emblem Religions Screenshots ' AlmDoM.jpg|Alm's Dawn of Man Image. AlmLeaderScene.jpg|Alm's Leader Scene. AlmInGame.jpg|Alm In-Game. ' Credits Lord of Admirals & Kobaco - Authors Category:Civilizations Category:Valentia Category:Civs by Lord of Admirals Category:Civs by Kobazco Category:Civs by Blue Ghost